


turn out the lights

by seafoamblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Experimental Style, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun teaches Kyungsoo that he's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn out the lights

**Author's Note:**

> **warning** : negative perceptions of the human body
> 
> originally posted at [sooenaemoured](http://sooenaemoured.livejournal.com/15119.html), then reposted to my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/11611.html). dedicated to morgan & reeza.

 

* * *

 

You start off college more of a coward than you were in high school. Your parents didn't think it was possible. What little friends you have didn't think it was possible. Even you didn't think it was possible.  
  
But apparently it was, and it happened; and so you locked yourself in your dorm room, drowning in the piles of textbooks and novels and other required readings. No one would have to see you there. No one would find you there. If you die buried in those books, you'll melt into their pages and your blood will turn into ink and flow through the text. Only the smell will have someone come looking for you. And then it wouldn't be you anymore, would it?  
  
You wear glasses because of your poor eyesight, but also to hide your unusually large eyes. You wear baggy clothing, long sleeves and pants, to cover up most of your moles and your pale skin. You gain the freshman 15 and don't go to the gym. You convince yourself that you don't hate yourself. You just have a different perspective.  
  
But then along comes Baekhyun, that punk ass who likes everyone. Baekhyun, who wants to be everyone's friend – even yours. Baekhyun, who is daring, determined, and contrastingly patient, but hell-bent on bringing you out of your shell.  
  
It takes time. It takes months; it takes a year. You find yourself stealing too many glances in Baekhyun's direction and those glances turn into outright stares. What's with Kyungsoo? some people ask. He's got a boner for Baekhyun, another replies with a snicker.  
  
If you blush furiously then Baekhyun will notice and defend your honor. A boner for Baekhyun. Right.  
  
Baekhyun is really something, though. In the end, he wins. He really fucking wins you over.  
  
And you couldn't be happier.  
  
—  
  
Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have been together for over a year. Are they doing it? Everyone in the whole world wants to know if they're doing it. Little do they know, Kyungsoo hasn't even taken his shirt off for his boyfriend. What's there to see, anyway? Nothing attractive, that's what.  
  
Baekhyun gets Kyungsoo a promise ring and Kyungsoo wants to put it on and then punch him right in the face. You're a real sap, you know, he tells him. You think I want to marry you? Do you?  
  
Baekhyun grins. It's just a promise ring, Kyungsoo.  
  
Promise ring my ass, Kyungsoo says. Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Please.  
  
You don't have to wear it if you don't want to, Baekhyun replies.  
  
This means nothing, Kyungsoo says, holding out his ring finger as Baekhyun slips it on with a grin so blinding that the sun could spill from his mouth.  
  
Kyungsoo feels like choking.  
  
_I love you, Kyungsoo._  
  
—  
  
_I love you._  
  
Baekhyun trails kisses down his exposed neck.  
  
Kyungsoo, I love. A kiss at his quivering throat. You. I want you.  
  
Okay, that's enough, Kyungsoo says, shoving him away gently.  
  
What's wrong? Baekhyun tries hard not to pout.  
  
You know how it is. Rules and stuff.  
  
—  
  
Promise rings mean, I'll wait for you.  
  
—  
  
Sometimes they get carried away. Kyungsoo feels himself falling into Baekhyun's web, sticky and tangled, a delightful buzz beneath the surface of his skin. Every place Baekhyun touches feels hot, electric. Their lips join and miss – messy, wet, desperate. Baekhyun slips his hand up his shirt, breaks the rules. Baekhyun fucks up.  
  
Kyungsoo can forgive him. He lov—likes his boyfriend, after all. Baekhyun quickly withdraws his hand as though he's touched invisible flames.  
  
I'm sorry, he says sincerely.  
  
Kyungsoo is clutching his chest, holding his shirt in place.  
  
It's okay, he says through lips slick with Baekhyun's spit.  
  
I want to touch you, Baekhyun says. But . . . I can wait. He smiles. Kyungsoo feels his heart sink. Just a little pang.  
  
You're such a sap, he says, slapping him lightly on the arm.  
  
_Only for you._  
  
—  
  
We'll take this relationship one step at a time, Baekhyun reassures him as they lie in bed together. It's taken a while getting used to Baekhyun by his side, Baekhyun's long fingers stroking along his ribcage, but he appreciates the warmth. He appreciates that Baekhyun appreciates him when he doesn't always appreciate himself.  
  
I won't do anything you don't want me to.  
  
Good, Kyungsoo says, adjusting his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. He has broad shoulders and Kyungsoo likes that about him. It used to make him feel less confident, because he has prepubescent boy's shoulders and not as slight a frame as Baekhyun, but he's gotten used to that too. That jealousy has slowly dissipated and leaves him wondering, was I really envious of Baekhyun's shoulders, of all things?  
  
You've got to start with the little things. The bigger things are left for the future.  
  
—  
  
The future is still the future, and it's imminent. There isn't any stress anymore; they move along the waves and go wherever the tide takes them.  
  
Kyungsoo likes the lights turned off when they're kissing. That way Baekhyun can't see his flaws, his multiple imperfections. Kyungsoo still keeps his glasses on but that doesn't mean he can see anything.  
  
He likes the expression Baekhyun gets in his eyes, though. They light up with something indescribable, something he can't quite place. Kyungsoo's never been looked at that way before. He likes looking at Baekhyun's mouth, too, but it's hard to do that when they're kissing.  
  
Once, he kissed the freckle next to his upper lip and it made Baekhyun smile, and there was something, there was a flutter, like a moth ruffling its wings and preparing to take flight, spreading dust on the dew-covered grass around it.  
  
He thinks it's like this: that all the lines in Baekhyun's face soften when he looks at Kyungsoo.  
  
The slide of their lips together lures Kyungsoo closer, makes him unconsciously put a hand on Baekhyun's thigh. Kyungsoo moans into his open mouth, keening when Baekhyun runs the tip of his tongue across his full bottom lip. There are wandering hands, but it's all Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seems to be in control and he's just guiding Baekhyun. Baekhyun's hands are still at his sides.  
  
That's when Kyungsoo breaks.  
  
Touch me, he pleads.  
  
Baekhyun's eyes are dark, darker than usual because of the lack of lighting.  
  
Where?  
  
Wherever it feels good.  
  
You have to tell me. Baekhyun's hands are hovering over his body.  
  
I can't, he says, embarrassed. Just everywhere.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Enough talking, Kyungsoo says, shutting him up with a kiss.  
  
Baekhyun's fingers toy with the hem of his shirt, caressing the strip of skin just above the waistband of his pants. His flesh is hot: he's stifling in his clothes – in his own body – even as goose bumps break out across his skin.  
  
Those trembling fingers slip underneath his shirt and dance up his torso, flicking over a nipple. Kyungsoo's breath hitches in his throat as Baekhyun detaches his lips from Kyungsoo's and starts kissing down his neck, tongue darting out intermittently, laving over his skin. The pad of his thumb glides over his nipple again, teasing it into hardness.  
  
Kyungsoo's hips betray him, bucking forward and closer to Baekhyun's thigh, which nearly startles him. His boyfriend chuckles against the space between his neck and shoulder and brings one hand down to rest on his hip as if to still him. Kyungsoo can feel himself getting hard in his pants and he wants this, he wants this but he's still a little nervous even as Baekhyun lulls him into a different state of mind and body.  
  
The older boy sucks at the junction of his neck, the skin growing bright red and stifling and tingly. His hot breath fans over his skin. Kyungsoo makes a clicking sound in his throat and tilts his head back, pushing his hips forward once more as Baekhyun's fingers play with the button of his pants. He undoes the button and slowly pulls down the zipper, repeatedly asking for permission as he performs his ministrations. Kyungsoo mutters yes, yes.  
  
Don't take them off, Kyungsoo warns, recoiling slightly. Only a thin amount of fabric keeps skin from touching skin. Baekhyun nods and lays the palm of his hand on his half-hard cock through his underwear, rubbing over it gently. Kyungsoo can't help the whine that escapes his lips, swallowed by Baekhyun's comforting mouth.  
  
Baekhyun gets him fully erect before he pulls him out of the slit in his boxers, his cock hard and heavy in Baekhyun's hand. The taller boy eases him back onto the mattress, his long pretty delicate fingers stroking up the base of his cock. Kyungsoo rarely jerks off, but he thinks he'll try asking Baekhyun next time if he has the urge. The feeling of his hands on him is nearly euphoric.  
  
But not as much as _this_ : when Baekhyun dips his head and starts kissing up the length of his shaft, lips still slick and soft and warm and _oh_. That's nice. Kyungsoo jerks his hips involuntarily and Baekhyun presses a hand on his stomach to keep him from thrusting up into his mouth. The added pressure makes him squirm, screwing his eyes shut and gasping. When he opens his eyes again he can dimly make out Baekhyun's form leaning down before him, can barely see the tongue that licks up the underside of his cock.  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a shuddering moan, his dick twitching in Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun licks around the head, at the collecting precum at the tip, and slides his tongue back down again. He slowly, slowly fits his mouth around the head of his cock and takes Kyungsoo into his mouth, engulfing him in warm, velvety wetness. His head bobs shallowly, hand working up and down the length that his mouth doesn't reach.  
  
B-Baekhyun . . . Kyungsoo's chest rises as he diligently sucks his cock.  
  
Baekhyun answers him then, but with his mouth full of cock, the humming vibrations going straight through his dick.  
  
Baekhyun – I'm—  
  
His hips spasm twice before he's coming down Baekhyun's throat, Baekhyun who doesn't let off, Baekhyun who keeps swallowing around his cock even as he comes.  
  
Kyungsoo is a breathy mess as he recovers from his orgasm, sticky sweat gluing the back of his neck to the pillow.  
  
How do you feel? Baekhyun asks, massaging his softening cock.  
  
Spent, Kyungsoo replies.  
  
Good, Baekhyun grins. Even in the dark and his hazy vision, Kyungsoo can make out the outline of Baekhyun's cock straining against his pants.  
  
Let me—  
  
No, it's okay. You don't have to.  
  
It's my responsibility, Kyungsoo argues, sitting up and placing a hand over his boyfriend's crotch.  
  
It doesn't take long to get Baekhyun off, who happened to get turned on just by getting his boyfriend off. The clumsy pumping of Kyungsoo's curled hand has Baekhyun spilling over his fingers in less than a minute, punctuated by a loud moan.  
  
Baekhyun cleans Kyungsoo's fingers off with a tissue, cradling his hands in his.  
  
How—Was it okay?  
  
It was—Good. Kyungsoo shifts his gaze elsewhere, unable to help the blush creeping high up on his cheeks.  
  
Baekhyun smiles and it takes all of Kyungsoo's willpower not to get lost in it as warmth spreads throughout his body.  
  
—  
  
They don't do this often, and they've never gotten this far. Baekhyun has Kyungsoo's shirt lifted up past his nipples, kissing the freckles scattered across his abdomen. Kyungsoo tries to cover them with his hands before Baekhyun's lips land on each mole, tracing constellations on his stomach.  
  
I love your moles, Baekhyun's told him, even though Kyungsoo sees them as tiny imperfections. One day I'm going to find and kiss them all.  
  
Far is Baekhyun kissing marks on his thighs, hands sliding up and down his shapely spread legs. Far is his fingertips tracing the seam of Kyungsoo's balls. Far is tugging his cock to full hardness and asking, Is this okay?  
  
How about this? Baekhyun suggests, pulling out a slim bottle of lube from his jeans pocket.  
  
It's hard to say no when he's already caressing the soft skin between his ass cheeks, somehow soothing, somehow electrifying.  
  
Take me, Kyungsoo says. He wraps his legs around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun grins.  
  
His boyfriend moves carefully, his movements fluid and determined to make Kyungsoo feel good. They ease into it; there's no rush, just love and respect. Baekhyun kissing his mouth provides a distraction from any discomfort or awkwardness, the feeling of him taking over his senses one by one.  
  
Kyungsoo's head grows fuzzy at the thought of Baekhyun inside of him: not just his slender fingers but his cock too, filling him up. Baekhyun shifts positions and slowly enters him, eventually sliding in all the way after a few initial prods to stretch him further.  
  
Hi. A gentle grin as Baekhyun hovers above him.  
  
Hi. A soft smile. Kyungsoo feels like curling in on himself, he's so exposed to Baekhyun, but Baekhyun is the only one he wants to expose himself to.  
  
Baekhyun starts up a steady rhythm, rocking into Kyungsoo and reaffirming his actions. Does this feel good? Is this all right? That doesn't hurt, does it? After several minutes Kyungsoo begs for a kiss to silence him.  
  
He knows the older boy is reaching his climax by the way his breathing quickens and grows more labored. Every nerve feels stimulated and the hairs on the back of Kyungsoo's neck stand on end. He feels himself tightening around Baekhyun helplessly, arching his back off the bed.  
  
I love you, Baekhyun breathes over his ear. You're beautiful. I love you.  
  
Kyungsoo's hips jerk up and the head of Baekhyun's cock hits his prostate dead on. Kyungsoo stifles a shout by clenching his teeth, clenching around Baekhyun, pulling him in as the waves of his orgasm crash over him and ripple throughout his entire body. The older boy's hips stutter and still inside of him.  
  
It's when Baekhyun is holding him in his arms as he falls asleep, his bare chest pressed up against his back, that he manages to say it.  
  
I love you too, Baekhyun.  
  
  
And he couldn't be happier.

 

* * *

 

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**  
you can leave a comment here, on [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/11611.html?mode=reply#add_comment), or on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/comment/view_comments/949432).


End file.
